Talk:Buggy and Alvida Alliance
Moved I don't really know why it was made this choice to use this name, but if you want to keep it this way an admin should copy the content in this page in Buggy Pirates, then move that page here overwriting this one. The reason why this should be done is to keep the chronology in one page. Yeah, why change the name? Yellow p.182. --Klobis 05:56, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Combine it all I really think we should just combine the entire three tabs into one main tab, since both sub-tabs are rather short on their own. We can put Alvida Pirates history first, then Buggy Pirates, and then the third section onward is the alliance. 01:09, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Sounds like a plan to me. 01:23, May 22, 2013 (UTC) I don't think it would look good. Don't forget they have an alliance, they are not the same crew. 10:50, May 22, 2013 (UTC) What Staw said. They're different crews and have a different history. 11:10, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Keep them as they are. We have to remember they were two separate groups before forming an alliance. An alliance is not the same as a merger. You don't see us merging the Straw Hat and Heart Pirates, or the Kid, Hawkins, and On Air Pirates. Keeping them as they are unites them while still pointing out their differences. 14:49, May 22, 2013 (UTC) More or less like the Saruyama Alliance? 01:16, May 23, 2013 (UTC) The only difference being the Saruyamas didn't have any prior history before the alliance, unlike the Buggy and Alvida Pirates. 01:26, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Ah yes. Then about "Pirate Dispatch Organization", which Buggy now leads. Should we rename this into it, or make a separate page altogether? 01:00, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Hold off on making the article altogether. We know nothing about it other than Buggy founded it. We don't know what kind of organization it is or if it's even run through his crew. 03:49, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Split I think there is no real reason why the normal crews should be tabs of this page. I believe we chose to make tabs simply because it was the first "alliance" we encoutered and we didn't know how to handled it, so we kinda "merged" the two pages. Even if both crew didn't exist anymore as they were, their pages should exist and stay otherwise would be the same as saying we should delete Baroque Works because the group was disbanded. So we should simply have Buggy and Alvida Alliance, Buggy Pirates and Alvida Pirates as three pages instead of this "thing". Even if the type of alliance is different, we should manage it like we did with the Straw Hat Grand Fleet. I believe this also apply to the Saruyama Alliance too. Pirate Dispatch Organization Are we treating this alliance as if it is the "Pirate Dispatch Organization" or we consider the latter a different kind (at least formally) of group? Because if we do consider them different then shouldn't we make a different page as well? On the other hand, if we consider the organization the "evolution" of the alliance, should we rename the page then? I'm aware that things are a bit unclear, but still doesn't change we have to make some decisions. I was under the impression the Pirate Dispatch Organization was a sub group of the alliance. I guess in a way it is a "evolution" of the alliance. 01:54, October 8, 2015 (UTC) Move it to Pirate Dispatch Organization. Keep the alliance as is until we learn more. 01:57, October 8, 2015 (UTC) Give it it's own page Joekido (talk) 02:01, October 8, 2015 (UTC) Let's rename it for the time being, and if later on we learn that its different, we can give it its own page. 10:23, October 8, 2015 (UTC)